


На вкус сладкий, как карамель

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and vague smut, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetic Sappery, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, pure fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Поэтическая преданность Шерлока своему золотому солдату.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	На вкус сладкий, как карамель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [honey-sweet and butterscotch-rich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331711) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



В свете раннего утреннего солнца золотые, седеющие волосы Джона становятся шафрановыми, а серебро на висках горит белым в заливающем спальню жёлтом сиянии. Наблюдать за ним − всё равно что наблюдать чудо, рождение звезды, шёпот жизни в солёном морском бризе.

Шерлок кладёт на грудь Джона руки, а потом на них − подбородок, изучая лицо Джона во сне. Морщинки в уголках его глаз смягчаются во сне, а тонкие губы приоткрыты ровно настолько, чтобы можно было разглядеть едва заметный розовый язычок. Он на вкус сладкий, как карамель, а кожа цвета полированной латуни и светлого кедра покрыта родинками из-за афганского солнца.

Поэты могли бы сказать, что наблюдения Шерлока коренятся в глубокой любви. В фильмах его можно было бы назвать одержимым, по уши влюблённым, совершенно потерянным в человеке, дремлющим под ним. Этих терминов недостаточно, как и слова _«любовь»_. То, что он чувствует, является одновременно осязаемой реакцией на химический коктейль синаптической экспрессии и внутреннее ощущение проницательности − не более и, конечно же, не менее.

Джон − это ось, вокруг которой вращается Шерлок, его точка фокусировки, центральная ступица его спиц. Он − огонь и вода, воздух в лёгких Шерлока и земля под его ногами, когда мир сотрясается, и Шерлок теряет равновесие. Они вместе прошли через безумие. Они были разорваны на части, а потом возвращены назад в кусках и разбитых осколках. Их зазубренные края совпали друг с другом неожиданным образом, сформировавшись в кусочки головоломки, которые никогда не соединялись ни с кем другим.

Джон − это юг к его магнитному северу. Поляризованные, стянутые вместе, надёжные.

Смотреть на него становится невыносимо. Любая Вселенная, где Шерлок Холмс существует без Джона Ватсона, не стоит того, чтобы её открывать, и моменты, когда Джон оказывается вне его досягаемости, скручивают сердце Шерлока в узлы.

Он приподнимается на руках, нависая над Джоном, а затем медленно опускается, пока они не оказываются грудь к груди. Джон шевелится, его глаза двигаются под веками, когда он плывёт к краю сна.

Шерлок наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать сонные губы, нежно касаясь тёплой кожи и пробуя мягкий выдох Джона. На следующем вдохе руки Джона его обнимают; ладони скользят по изгибу его позвоночника, вверх по острым лопаткам, пальцы погружаются в спутанные со сна кудри, когда Джон шевелится. Поцелуи Шерлока становятся настойчивыми, губы Джона отвечают, двигаясь вместе с ним в сонном, сладком давлении.

Шерлок голоден, и он поглощает звуки, которые издаёт Джон, когда просыпается. Тихие вздохи и довольное бормотание, прерывистый выдох, переходящий в стон, когда он втягивает верхнюю губу Джона.

Они целуются и двигаются, и солнце скользит густым мёдом по их обнажённой коже, согревая их обоих. Шерлок прижимается губами к нижней части подбородка Джона, пробует солёный мускус с его шеи своим языком. Он целует утреннее дыхание, нетерпеливо шепчет _«Доброе утро_ » вдоль тёплых ключиц и вдыхает сонный _«Привет»_ Джона.

Они просыпаются, как распускающийся цветок. Их томные движения − это раскрытие лепестков; гудение, пение, страстная песня их крови − это жужжание насекомых во время опыления. Расцветая, они сливаются друг с другом в пародии на совершенство, раскрываясь и разделяясь в танце тел, соединяясь ртами и бёдрами, руками и талиями.

Лучи восходящего солнца расплавляют покрытую потом кожу, и Шерлок ощущает на губах Джона обаятельную улыбку. Север становится югом, полярность сменяется соприкосновением их языков, изгибом шеи Шерлока, стоном, грохочущим в груди Джона.

Губы Шерлока растекаются сладкими и пряными, как корица, словами преданности по золотым плечам, и восход солнца вторит вечной сверхновой, пойманной в глазах Джона цвета моря.

Даже со всеми этими сложными, не отвеченными вопросами, эхом разносящимися по Вселенной, преступлениями, ожидающими своего совершения и раскрытия, Шерлоку больше нигде не хотелось бы быть.


End file.
